Mistakes
by xCiciNx
Summary: Atem and the guys are married to the ones they love but then they make a huge mistake causing Tea and the girls to leave Domino City to New York. They created a band called Play Girls. After 5 years they come back for a concert. Wht will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mistakes can they be forgiven?

Hey everybody! It's asianpandaxxx again! ^^ How is everybody? I'm so sorry that I haven't updated my other story Hatred in awhile. I will try to update soon. Anyways… I'm doing a new story. It's on Yugioh. (The original series)

_Summary: Atem and the guys are married to the ones they love but then they make a huge mistake, assuming the girls cheated on them; but they didn't cheat. Tea and the girls are heartbroken. They leave Domino City and move to New York. After they got settled in they created a band called Play Girls. (I don't know why I named it like that but oh well.) ;) 5 years later they return to Domino City for a concert. What will happen? Will they forgive the guys for not letting them explain or believing them?_

_Pairings: Atem/Tea, Mai/Joey, Tristan/Serenity, Seto/Kisara (I think that's how you spell her name)_

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! I do own the character Elaine though. If I did it would be happier and Atem and Anzu would actually be together and some other couples would be together too.

If I spell anything wrong or my grammar isn't right it's because I'm not that good. Lol ;)

Here's the story:

Tea stared out the window of her room. She thought about what happened 5 years ago.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Tea and her friends just got home from the club. They were celebrating about them getting married to the guys they loved. As they were laughing and talking 4 guys come up to them and start flirting with them. The girls stared at them in disgust. They got up and left but the guys pulled their hands. One of them asked ''Where are ya going cuties?'' They yanked their hands away from them and ran. When they got home and flicked on the lights there were four angry faces glaring at them. Tea was the first to speak ''what's up guys?'' Atem yelled ''what's up?'' ''I'll tell you what's up you and your friends have been cheating on us!'' Tea gasped. ''WHAT?'' _

''_We never cheated on you guys EVER!'' ''Well what were you guys doing holding hands and flirting with those guys at the club?'' Tea was about to answered but then Atem cut her off and said ''you know what? It's OVER between you and me Tea.'' ''You weren't the girl I knew and fell in love with.'' The rest of the guys said the same thing to their girlfriends._

_**~End of flashback~**_

Tea made a fist with her hand. She was mad at the guys for accusing her and the girls. After the incident Tea became a heartless person. She didn't have any more emotions. She was not quiet

Mai came into the room and asked her ''Are you okay hon?''

Tea said quietly ''Yea I'm fine.''

Mai stared at Tea for a moment and said ''our next concert is going to be in… Domino City.''

Tea widened her eyes. ''Really oh wow we haven't been there in awhile.''

Mai just answered ''Yea I kinda miss Domino you?''

''Yea a little.''

Mai didn't say anything else because she knew it would remind Tea about what happened 5 years ago.

Mai got up and left so Tea could think about going back to Domino.

They were going to leave New York tomorrow night.

Tea sat quietly and thought _I hope we don't see the guys again. I don't really want to see them after what happen. _

Tea got up and started to pack her clothes.

The next morning they left their house at 7 a.m. because there flight was at 7 45 a.m.

Serenity stared at their house before they went into the car.

_I wonder when I am going to see this house again because we will be staying in Domino for awhile. _

Serenity signed.

_**~On the plane~**_

They got on the plane and took off.

Tea sat by herself while the others sat next to each other and talked.

Kisara looked at Tea worriedly.

She hoped Tea wouldn't be effected by this too much because of what happened.

But either way she was excited to see Domino again.

Their manager Elaine turned around and said ''we are about to land so be ready guys.''

They finally got off the plane.

Tea looked at the scenery and thought _it looks just like before. _

Well that's the first chapter! I'm sorry it's kinda short but the next chapter will be longer its

Almost midnight at where I am so I'm kinda tired. XD lol I hope everyone enjoyed the story so far! Review please! Thanks. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The meeting

Hey everybody! It's asianpandaxxx! ^^ How is everybody? I'm so sorry that I haven't updated my other story Hatred in awhile. I will try to update soon. Anyways… I'm doing a new story. It's on Yugioh. (The original series)

Thanks for the reviews everybody! ^^

_Pairings: Atem/Tea, Mai/Joey, Tristan/Serenity, Seto/Kisara _

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! If I did it would be happier and Atem and Anzu would actually be together and some other couples would be together too. And I DO NOT OWN LA LA LA by: Auburn

Here's chapter 2:

_**~With Atem and the guys~**_

Atem and the guys were going out to a club in downtown Domino.

Joey was the first one to break the silence ''I wonder how the girls are doing?''

Tristan answered ''Yea and they're probably mad at us because we didn't believe them 5 years ago.''

Seto and Atem didn't say anything. They arrived at the club and went into the V.I.P section.

_**~With Tea and the girls~**_

The girls were getting ready to go to a club in downtown Domino.

Mai was wearing a white tank top with a red jacket on the outside and a red skirt.

Kisara was wearing white skinny jeans with a blue halter top.

Serenity was wearing pink tube top and white shorts.

Tea was wearing black skinny jeans with a black halter top.

''OMG I wonder if there will be any cute guys at the club.'' Mai squealed in joy.

''Calm down Mai, if there were any cute guys there they would probably just be ass holes anyways.'' Kisara held Mai down so she wouldn't be jumping up and down.

Serenity whispered ''Guys quiet down or else people will figure out who we are.''

Tea was silent the whole way there.

_**~At the club~**_

The person outside the club asked ''Names?''

''Tea, Mai, Kisara, and Serenity.'' 'We are from the band Play Girls.''

The person nodded and said ''Go to the V.I.P. section and have a fun time girls.'''

All of them nodded.

Inside the club it was dark and only dim lights were on.

The waiter came up to them and asked ''what would you like to drink girls?''

Tea answered ''margarita please.''

Serenity said '' strawberry smoothie please.''

Mai said '' vodka please.''

Kisara said '' mango smoothie please.''

(Sorry I don't really know what kind of drinks there are at a club so I said random drinks that I heard of before lol)

The waiter jotted down the drinks and left.

''Come on guys let's dance.''

All of them got up accept Tea.

''You okay Tea?'' ''You have been really quiet since we got here.''

Tea looked up and said ''Yea I'm just going to sit here for awhile, go and have fun guys.''

They looked at her worriedly and shrugged.

_**~With the guys~**_

Tristan glanced around the club to check out the girls there.

''See anyone cute yet?''

''No not really.''

Then they saw Tea, Mai, Kisara, and Serenity but they didn't recognize them.

''Hey the girls over there are pretty cute.''

Atem rolled his eyes.

Tristan and Joey ran over to the girl's table.

Atem and Seto signed and hesitantly followed the two.

Tea was sitting quietly and played with her phone.

She glanced up at the four people walking closer to their table.

Tea gasped and thought _Oh no I don't want to see them and the girls aren't paying attention, how do I avoid them?_

Tea tried to hide her face from them and slid to the edge of the table.

Atem frowned and thought _I wonder who that girl is and she looks so familiar._

Tea whispered _''_Mai, Serenity, Kisara come here!''

Kisara heard Tea the first time and ran over.

''What is it Tea?''

''The guys are here!''

''What guys?''

''Atem, Seto, Tristan and Joey!''

''What do we do?''

Kisara gasped and thought _WHAT? _

''Kisara, you there?''

Kisara snapped back into reality.

''Oh uhh well huh we really can't do anything since there like half way here.''

Tea frowned and yelled ''I DON'T WANT TO SEE THEM!''

Kisara didn't say anything.

And then Serenity and Mai walked over.

''What's up girls?''

Kisara gulped and then whispered ''the guys are at the club too.''

They didn't answer.

The waiter came back with their drinks. (Finally lol)

The waiter set down their drinks and then recognize who they were and yelled ''YOU GUYS ARE FROM THE BAND PLAY GIRLS?"

Mai glared at him and said sarcastically ''Thanks for not making it obvious.''

The waiter blushed and said ''Oops, sorry!''

''Can you guys sing the whole club a song?''

They thought for a moment and said ''Sure just give us a minute."

By now the guys were near their table.

Tea forgot that the guys were there.

She sweat dropped.

''Guys turn around and see who's here.''

It was Atem, Seto, Joey and Tristan.

The guys slightly gasped.

''Tea?'' ''Mai?'' ''Kisara?'' ''Serenity?''

The girls looked down at the ground.

No one said anything for awhile until Tristan broke the silence.

''SO how have you girls been?''

Mai answered with so much venom that they all flinched ''Good how about you guys?''

Joey answered ''Good and we are really sorry for about what happen 5 years ago, we found out you guys didn't do anything.''

Kisara and Serenity yelled ''SORRY THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?'' ''AFTER WHAT YOU JERKS DID THAT'S ALL?''

Mai put her hands on their shoulders to calm them down.

Tea who was quiet the whole time finally spoke up and said ''It's TOO LATE for saying sorry after what happened.''

And then she said ''Come on girls let's sing the song they requested and get out of here.''

Before she left Atem grabbed her arm and said ''Tea…''

She yanked her arm away and ignored him.

The girls got up on stage and said ''Hey everybody, how is everybody tonight?''

The crowd stopped talking and yelled ''OMG LOOK IT'S THE BAND PLAY GIRLS!''

''Yep that's us and tonight we are going to be singing the song Lalala.''

The crowd screamed and cheered.

_**(Author's note: By the way Tea is the lead singer, Mai is the drummer, Serenity and Kisara are the guitarist.)**_

_**Can't even hang out with friends  
Wit out ya blowin up my phone  
Why you all in my ear  
Like where am I and when am I coming home  
Why you listening to your friends? They dont wanna see us be.**_

Boy You better take it slow  
Or I'll be history  
You've got to give me my space  
So quick to calling my name  
Boy you better recognize  
My love is one of a kind  
You drive me up to the ceiling  
Boy there's no need for the screaming you know that you are my world  
But im sick and tired of the

La La La La La La La La  
That's all I hear you saying  
La La La La La La La La Tired of the Complaining  
La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La

So why you up in my ear?  
So I went out to club  
I just wanna have some fun  
I guess someone told you  
I was with some other boy  
Cause when I got back home  
Put my foot through the door  
All the lights came on  
Then came the LA La La La  
You've got to give me my space

_**So quick to calling my name  
Boy you better recognize  
My love is one of a kind  
You drive me up to the ceiling**_

Boy there's no need for the screaming  
You know that you are my world  
But im sick and tired of the  
La La La La La La La La  
That's all I hear you saying  
La La La La La La La La  
Tired of the Complaining  
La La La La La La La La La La La La  
La La La La La La La

So why you up in my ear?  
Why you up in my ear?  
Why you up in my ear?  
Why you up in my ear? oooh.  
Why you up in my ear?  
Why you up in my ear?  
Why you up in my ear ohh

La La La La La La La La  
That's all I hear you saying  
La La La La La La La La  
Tired of the Complaining  
La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La la la

So why you up in my ear?  
La La La La La La La La LA La la La La La La. La La lA lA lA LA LA LA LA la la la So why you up in my ear?

After they were done the crowd went wild and screamed at the top of their lungs ''WHOOO!''

The guys were astonished at how good they were.

Well that's the second chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed the story so far! Review please! Thanks. ^^


End file.
